


Грех

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Foot Fetish, Kink, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему приводят заигрывания двух глав крупных корпораций.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грех

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Работа писалась специально на ФБ-2012 для команды fandom Inception 2012  
> Бета: Uccello Spreo

Фишер, получая очередной букет или коробочку с лентой, уже давно не смотрел на карточки. Всегда строгая и лаконичная упаковка, скрывающая внутри что-то непременно стильное и дорогое. Роберт всегда старался делать как можно более равнодушный вид, открывая подарки, думая, что вот теперь он точно не будет удивлен. Но всякий раз яркие голубые глаза широко распахивались, губы складывались буквой «о», а потом растягивались в улыбке.

Роберт и не заметил, как их обмен любезностями вылился в это. Букет с бесцветными поздравлениями на День рождения и ответный благодарственный подарок, билеты в оперу и взамен - коробка сигар. Со временем содержимое коробочек с неизменной красной лентой стало откровеннее. И это заводило Роберта все больше. 

***

Фишер был в Нью-Йорке, когда его нашла очередная белая коробка с тонкой лентой. Он открыл ее уже привычным легким движением, предвкушая новый подарок-загадку. Внутри был небольшой лист бумаги, сложенный пополам.   
«Сегодня», - гласила лаконичная надпись, сделанная строгим мужским почерком.   
Роберт понял, что покоя ему не будет — предвкушение и ожидание не оставят его, и спустя час, когда он уже устал курить и прислушиваться к каждому звуку, раздался тихий стук в дверь. На пороге стояла служащая отеля с дежурной улыбкой и букетом. Он нервно выхватил цветы, поблагодарил и, кажется, дал ей сотню чаевых.  
И снова все было кратко: «707». 

***

Дверь открылась сама, стоило лишь немного ее толкнуть. Роберт ступил в полумрак, ожидая чего-то на самом деле грандиозного, и увидел дорожку из лепестков роз и маленьких свечей по бокам, которая неизбежно вела в другую комнату. Спальню.   
Медленно, с легкой полуулыбкой он шел по подготовленному для него пути.

На кровати в почти полностью расстегнутой светлой рубашке сидел Сайто. Он погладил по покрывалу рядом с собой и взглядом пригласил Роберта присесть. Фишер на деревенеющих ногах подошел ближе и опустился на матрас, не зная, куда деть руки от волнения: ему не доводилось бывать с мужчинами, но любопытство, подогретое откровенными подарками, не позволяло отступить. Не сейчас. Сайто тем временем накрыл своей ладонью ладонь Роберта, обхватил ее и притянул к своим губам, провел ими по костяшкам пальцев, покрывая поцелуями каждую фалангу.   
Роберт замер, чувствуя, как по телу прокатилась волна искорок, зажигая внутри огонь. Сайто с нескрываемым удовольствием и похотью смотрел на Роберта, ласкал его тело взглядом. Он едва заметно облизнул губы и шумно выдохнул через нос.

***

Японец медленно опустил руку Роберта обратно на покрывало, прихватил с прикроватного столика бокал с игристым шампанским и протянул его своему гостю. Без единого слова, даже намека на эмоцию на лице, хоть какую-то – все только в глазах, пылающих каким-то адским огнем – он опустился на колени у ног Фишера и стал снимать с него туфли и носки. Кончиками пальцев он провел по аккуратным бледным стопам, прикоснулся к правой губами, и только теперь Роберт ощутил, как подрагивали руки Сайто, как весь он дрожал. Фишер едва слышно простонал, поддаваясь незнакомым ласкам. В следующую секунду по ноге полилась золотистая влага - остатки Dom Perignon щекотали лодыжку, затекали между пальцами, тяжелыми каплями падали на палас.   
Скользящим, почти незаметным движением Сайто приподнял ногу Роберта и поднес ко рту. Мягко и легко, едва касаясь нежной кожи языком, он очертил контур стопы и полностью вобрал в рот большой палец, стал аккуратно посасывать. Фишер не считал нужным сдерживаться, в конце концов, он здесь именно для этого – получать удовольствие. Поэтому он стонал в голос и внимательно смотрел на то, что с его ногой вытворял Сайто, ощущая, как его горячий язык ласкает пальцы, блуждает между ними, как они утопают во рту соблазнителя. Снова и снова. Сайто поднял ногу Роберта еще немного выше, спускаясь языком к пятке, покрывая ее мягкими неторопливыми поцелуями. Облизнул косточку на своде стопы и аккуратно поставил ногу на пол. 

***

Роберта лихорадило. Все тело дрожало от возбуждения, рубашка взмокла и прилипла к спине, член пульсировал и больно врезался в молнию на брюках. Все еще не выпуская бокал с шампанским, свободной рукой он начал расстегивать неподдающиеся пуговицы, затем ремень и брюки, жадно наблюдая за тем, как Сайто полил алкоголем вторую ногу и принялся за нее, кажется, с удвоенным старанием. Жадный язык скользил по стопе, вылизывал пальцы, щекотные местечки между ними, медленно прошелся по тонкому детскому шраму на мизинчике, и припухшие губы накрыли его поцелуем. И вот сразу несколько пальцев оказались в плену пылающего рта — Сайто посасывал их и ласкал языком, слегка прикусывал зубами. 

***

Обхватив рукой член, Роберт дрочил себе резкими, дергаными движениями. Сбившееся дыхание смешивалось с протяжными стонами и вскриками. Происходящее между ними - порочное, греховное, запретное – сносило крышу похлеще любого наркотика. Но иррациональное желание стать по-настоящему опороченным не отпускало. И когда Фишер был уже на пределе, Сайто отпустил его ногу, резко выпрямился, расстегнул штаны и достал свой член: ровный, с нежной темно-розовой головкой. Толкнул Роберта на ложе, заставляя откинуться на спину, уперся коленом на край матраса и, всего пару резких движений спустя, кончил ему на живот с тихим, долгим стоном. Фишер выгнулся и беззвучно, открыв рот и судорожно глотая воздух, выплеснулся на себя. Сайто забрал из рук Роберта бокал с чудом не расплескавшимся шампанским, вылил напиток на его живот и стал слизывать вместе со спермой, своей и Фишера.

***

Роберт рвано дышал и все еще не мог прийти в себя, сердце колотилось в груди, норовило выскочить. В голове промелькнула какая-то совсем сумасшедшая мысль, что, наверное, именно так себя чувствовала Ева, вкусив запретный плод райского древа: так сладок и греховен оказался этот мужчина.   
Фишер невольно втягивал живот каждый раз, когда к нему прикасался острый язык Сайто. Широко распахнув глаза, он смотрел в потолок и криво ухмылялся собственным бредовым мыслям, но как только Сайто накрыл его губы своими, он прикрыл веки и послушно пустил язык в свой рот, позволяя вовлечь себя в глубокий поцелуй-печать. Спустя, наверное, вечность, когда стало тяжело дышать, и поцелуй прервался, Роберт услышал у самого уха: “aishiteru…“*

***

Роберт Фишер лежал на кровати, закрыв глаза, и никак не мог решить, чего он боится больше: того, что это окажется сном или — реальностью?

**Author's Note:**

> *Aishiteru (яп.) - Я тебя люблю.


End file.
